Pizza Kills
by Queen Cheryl
Summary: Just a Story I thought up after reading a few fics. Hope you like it. It's about a woman named Cheryl who learns about more than pizza.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything accept the made up charries. Roald Dahl and Tim Burton own Willy Wonka and the other Charlie and the Chocolate Factory people. I'm just babysitting. That's about It for now. Try not to be to bruising in your reviews but I'll take any help I can get.

Pizza Kills:

Cheryl sat watching TV. She was 28 going on 29 and she was going nowhere fast. She didn't have anything to look forward to. Except being 29 and that sucked big time. She still lived at home. She could tell her dad thought her a failure but was too nice to say it. She gave a lopsided smile to her mother as she passed on her way out showing shiny blue metal. She had opted for braces to see what they were like. The doorbell soon startled her. Her parents had already left.

She regretted opening the door. There stood her laughing best friend Michelle. She would slam the door in her face but then she'd egg the house or call until she opened the door. She closed her eyes and then peeked back. Yep she was still there and still laughing. She scowled at her.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Cheryl

"Is that anyway to greet a guest?" asked Michelle.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "Hello, what the hell do you want?"

"Lets go," said Michelle.

"Where?" she asked.

"To the movies and then to get a pizza," said Michelle.

"Why would I want to be seen with you…sex friend?" Cheryl laughed as she went inside to change.

"And yet you're changing," Said Michelle.

They went to the movies. They saw Charlie and the chocolate factory. Cheryl drooled over Johnny Depp. He was hot. Her friend made the comment that he was white and she was black. She rolled her eyes and flipped her, as her friend called it, Beyonce doo. They left heading out for pizza. They didn't see the dark figure lurking. Once inside the ordered and sat waiting for their food.

"Ah…pizza," said Cheryl.

"When do you get the metal out?" asked Michelle.

"Next week," said Cheryl rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to…." Started Michelle.

"Don't," she said.

They got their food and ate in silence mostly. She didn't need to be told she was a failure by anyone. She knew it. She was always to something. To short, to quiet, too angry, too loud, to Cheryl. She sighed. When it was time to go she saw a man looking at her but he was soon gone. She didn't think of it. Michelle dropped her off and she went inside. She went to the fridge and got a soda. She saw the larger bottle was open and poured a drink from that. No sense opening a can.

She turned on the TV and watched something. Conan was on and he was especially fun that night. She was finishing her drink when she started feeling dizzy. She sat up as she saw a blur of blue. She shook her head to try and shake it off. She soon fell back on the couch. As her eyes drifted closed she heard something.

"I've found you."

2


	2. Chapter 2

Pizza Kills 2:

Cheryl Woke up and blinked her eyes. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She wasn't hallucinating. She was in a blue and black bedroom. She sat up and her chocolate colored eyes darted around the room. She was either dead or she'd been kidnapped. As she wasn't a kid anymore she wondered. She shook her head.

She stood and realized she was wearing a very short blue baby doll nightgown. She slipped her feat into a pair of blue slippers. They were very soft and she smiled at that. She looked into the closet. She almost fell back. Everything in the closet…was blue. She laughed. She knew it. It was a dream. She grabbed a robe and some under things and walked into the bathroom.

She saw that the bathroom was also black and white. The tub sat in the floor and was huge. She saw soap and different feminine products. She ran water and took a bath. She chose the strawberry and champagne items. She got out and brushed her teeth. She sighed and went back into the bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" she said to no one.

She walked into the closet and chose and outfit. When she was dressed she had to admit she looked like a ringmaster from a circus. She was wearing blue sued boots, shorts, a White shirt, and blue tails. To top it off was a C clip. She gave herself the once over in a long mirror. She was about to exit the room when something caught her eye. Sitting on the dressing table were a top hat, gloves, and square glasses all in blue. The only thing was they hadn't been there before.

She looked around the room and swallowed. She picked up the hat and put it on along with the other items. She closed her jacket and walked out of the room. She was soon in a long well lit hall. As she walked all she could hear was the clicking of her heels. She took and elevator down. She hoped this wouldn't end badly. When she exited she felt a pull to a room. She had seen in movies this usually ended up bad for the pretty girl. Good thing she didn't think she was.

Suddenly double doors with Two C's entwined sprung open. A tall man dressed in Victorian wear walked out. He spotted her and she almost ran right then. He looked her over but not in a vulgar way. Like he was checking a soldier. He walked around her and it almost made her dizzy. He stopped in front of her and opened his arms.

"Give daddy a hug," he said.

"Excuse you," said Cheryl.

"Let me guess, to old to give daddy a hug." He laughed walking into what she could see now was an office.

"Are you crazy?" she asked following him.

"Enough crazy talk young lady. Time to get down to work." he said.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm not who you think I am," she said.

"Then who is this?" he said handing her a picture.

In the picture there was she and a woman with him. She shook her head and sat down in a chair to make the room stop spinning. This was all funny with the clothes but this was getting to creepy even for her. She looked up into his almost black eyes.

"I want to go home," she said.

"You can't," he said sadly.

"Why not?" she said angrily.

"Because I need you…. they're trying to take my business." He said.

"And this has what to do with me?" she asked.

"I'm on the verge of merging with Willy Wonkas Company," he said.

"And yet I don't see what this has to do with me," said Cheryl.

"If we were to merge I would be assured my company lived on," he said. He cut her off, "Wonka is inviting the daughters of different candy makers and such to his factory. He'll choose based on them whom to do business with. That's where you come in."

"Okay lets pretend I'm not high on drugs right now. What's in it for me and what the world…. where am I?" she asked agitated.

"You're in my factory. I am Charles Calais. I run a bakery of sorts. I make breads, pies, cakes, and so on. That's why it's so important that this merger happens.

She sighed, "Even if I pretended to be whoever…I don't know thing one about a bakery."

He tapped his head, "It's all in your head."

"Even so…I'm not good with people. I can't run this place," she said sure he'd cave.

"Well, let's just say the workers will be easy to get a long with," he said.

She found herself surrounded by them. Everything went black…and blue.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Pizza Kills 3:

Cheryl woke up lying on a marbled floor. Starring down at her were…little people. She whispered for Mr. Calais.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Calais.

"I see little people," she whispered.

"Oh," he laughed. "These are the oompa loompas.

She blinked, "Mkay."

"Let me show you around," he said helping her up.

He showed her around. It was like every other factory except there were ovens and people wearing chef hats. She saw cakes, pies, and bread being made. She saw the biggest wedding cake she had ever seen being made. The little lady making it let her sample it. It was amazing.

"WOW!" was all she could say.

They talked about her responsibilities and what not and when she'd leave for Willy Wonkas factory. She tried to convince him that she'd lose and he'd be out everything. He waited in her sitting room for her to dress for bed. She sat on the bed and he wished her goodnight. He reached the door when she spoke.

"What…What if I fail?" she asked.

He turned and smiled, "Better to try and fail than to never try at all…goodnight…baby blue."

She actually slept through the night. She woke up to a female oompa loompa looking at her. She shrugged it off. She went and bathed and then sat at the dressing table. She was soon dressed in what looked like a shirt but was a dress with swirls of blue and white. She had on the same boots, as she liked them. The oompas name was candy and she did her hair into a braid. She tied a blue ribbon through it. She put on the glasses and gloves along with a blue, short, trench coat. She was about to exit when the hat was shoved into her hands. She saw there was no use arguing and put it on with a huff.

She was walked to the car by the oompa candy. She was going with her, as Mr. Calais was busy. The car was blue too. He wished her luck and the car drove off. She watched the scenery as it changed. She didn't realize how early it was. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky. She looked over at Candy.

"Soooo…" she smiled at candy.

Candy smiled back.

"Can I take the hat off?" she asked.

Candy's frown ended that…. almost.

"I'll look funny," she said.

Candy crossed her arms and glared.

"I love it myself. Yeh…fabulous." She said.

Candy nodded smiling. She was sure her outfit was care of candy and she should quit while she was ahead. She sighed and looked down at her gloved blue hands. She looked out the window and started singing the sun will come out tomorrow. Well the sun was coming out.

They soon pulled up to a gate. Four other women were standing there. They looked well off and well made up. Cheryl sighed but candy patted her hand and they got out. The ladies were introducing themselves to each other. The first lady was ms. Naomi Anest. She had short brown hair and gray eyes. She looked like a hospital wall. Her father ran a candy company like Mr. Wonka. The second lady was ms. Anna Herse; she had bright red hair and green eyes. Her father was in frozen food. Third was Angel Cakes. She looked like one. She had white blonde hair and azure blue eyes. Her name fit. Her father made chips. Cheryl was sure she'd win on looks alone. Last but not least was Donna Devire. Her father made sodas. She had black hair and even blacker eyes. They soon turned to her.

"Um…I'm Cheryl." She blinked. Shifty eyes. "Oh…" snorts. "My…father…runs a cake factory although we make pies and breads…to." Nervous laugh as her chocolate colored eyes swept over them. You couldn't say her hair was black or brown. It was like her eyes. In the middle and just as dark. A ring off black that seemed to bleed into the brown surrounded the brown in her eyes.

Before she could speak the gates opened. They stepped inside and they soon closed. There were soon fireworks and the Willy Wonka song. It was just like it was in the movie. It's like they say, things are always better in person. She smiled in spite of the shiny blue braces. It was all over to soon.

"It's much improved! What do you think?" asked a voice.

The other women scoffed at it while Cheryl laughed.

"Amazing." She smiled at the person to her right.

She wound up having to look up. She was short after all. The first thing she saw were his white teeth. They were perfect. He was wearing a wine colored coat and…goggles. He had a matching hat and gloves on. In his hand was a cane filled with…nerds. She smiled at him. He was hot. Then again Cheryl had weird taste in men. He stood back.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to my factory." He said.

"Who are you?" asked Angel. She smiled like the Angel she was.

He blinked, " I just said this was my factory."

Cheryl laughed, "He's Willy Wonka."

"Perhaps you're in the wrong place." He said

She was ushered out by a group of oompa loompas and the gate slammed in her face. She walked away shouting he'd hear from her father. This caused Candy to laugh. Mr. Wonka looked at her and smiled. She heard jokes bout her having a freaky babysitter.

"Let's go inside now ladies," he said removing his glasses with his back to her.

She squatted down next to an upset Candy.

"Don't let them upset you. They're just mad because no matter what they'll never be as wonderful as you." She said.

Candy smiled and hugged her. She didn't see Mr. Wonka smile as he listened. They went inside and he told them to take off there coats and drop them anywhere. The other three ladies were wearing quite revealing outfits. If they bent over they'd all get a show. Cheryl looked down at herself. She looked like and extra from the Brady bunch.

She looked up to see a scared Willy Wonka cornered by the scary women. She almost laughed. She looked for candy and saw her talking to…a male oompa loompa. Candy walked over to her and looked up at her shyly. She leaned down.

"Have fun," she said.

Candy smiled and left hand in hand with the boy oompa loompa. She sighed. Mr. Wonka was now free and they walked over to a door, as it got smaller. She had seen the movie so she knew what was on the other side. She wasn't sure if she would be able to not pass out at the site.

"Why is the door so small?" asked a put off Donna.

"To keep in the chocolaty goodness," she and Wonka said at the same time.

He smiled and they were soon looking at an amazing site. She almost felt her breath stop. It was like being in heaven.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Pizza kills 4:

They now stood inside the room. It was amazing. All around her the colors were so…vivid. It was like turning up the color full blast.

"This is my chocolate room. Everything is eatable Even me…" he said.

"But that's cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies," she finished.

He smiled at Cheryl and went on to talk about the chocolate fall. She tasted a few things careful of her braces. She wished he had got her after she had gotten them off. No one fell in the chocolate river. They were all sampling things when she saw Candy. She tried to get her attention. She so did not want to do the call. She took a deep breath and called her.

Every oompa loompa stopped working and looked at her as Candy came over to her. She smiled and turned her back missing the glazed over look in Wonkas eyes. She squatted down and looked warily at Candy.

"I can't do this. I shouldn't be here." She said.

Candy…spoke. "You can."

Cheryl sighed, "Can I at least take off the hat?"

Candy sighed and held out her hand taking it. She bopped Cheryl on the head with it and walked off. She was going to say something but she thought better of it. She didn't want to wake up one day bald. Just as she turned back she saw a large…candy boat. He helped all the ladies onto the boat except Donna.

She listened as he talked about the boat. Soon they were in a dark tunnel and he was talking. It was entrancing almost. She shook her head when she hears a splash. Naomi was in the chocolate.

"You're contaminating my chocolate!" he screamed. He calmed and looked at them, "A fat kid fell in last time."

He soon turned back and she heard from Donna that Naomi grabbed Mr. Wonkas stick…hint hint…and he freaked. She laughed and looked around at the different doors as they passed. They were amazing. They passed a room full of caramel candy. Cheryl frowned sadly.

"Candy," she said sadly.

He turned and spoke to her, " Turn that frown upside down."

She laughed and then stopped remembering the braces. He winked and they got out. They were in a room with…lickable wallpaper. She could tell that Anne was flirting with Mr. Wonka. He looked ready to hurl. She walked over to listen.

"You look even better in person Mr. Wonka," she said in what Cheryl assumed was a fake Marilyn Monroe voice.

"Um…. thank you?" he said and laughed nervously.

"Do you think we could talk…alone?" she asked touching his jacket lapels.

He looked like he was going to hurl. I knew why. Her perfume was making my eyes burn. He stepped back.

"Why don't you try the wallpaper," I said. "It's incredible."

She fell for it. We both watched as she sexily licked the wallpapers slowly. It was the most pornographic thing I'd seen since…I'd like to not remember.

"Delicious, but I'm sure you taste better." She said.

Then we watched with amusement as she…broke out. It was horrible. She had to be taken out by a group of oompa loompas. I tried not to laugh really. I was snorting up a storm. When I saw him looking I stopped and started whistling. We were headed to the next room when I felt someone looking at me. It was Donna. She motioned me over, as Mr. Wonka seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said and shifted my eyes.

"I like your dress…it's groovy." She smiled.

"Um…sure." I said eyeing her warily.

"What do you say we leave this weirdo and you and I go have a drink…at my place?" she asked leaning close and putting an arm around me.

I removed her arm and moved to the side.

"I'm sure you're nice and all but my boat doesn't float that way," I hurried away and we were soon in a glass elevator. Donna fell.

We entered a room where they were shelling nuts. We went down to the floor to get a closer look. He mentioned the trash shoot and I went over to get a look. I squeaked. She pinched my butt. To bad for her is scared me…and the squirrels. She was soon down the shoot. They pushed her…not me.

And there was one. I looked at him and then away blinking. It was just me left. I won. I tilted my head to the side having a moment. I didn't notice him watching me. When I did I startled.

"Just you and me," I said.

"You're really weird," he said.

"Weird is good," I said.

"Yeah…." He said.

We both took a deep breath.

"So…now what?" I asked.

"You won!" he said.

I blinked, "I got that part." I said.

"We should talk…after lunch." He said and walked past me.

I hurried to catch him. We went into the glass elevator. Soon we were back in the chocolate room. We got out and walked towards a house I had seen. I knew it to be the buckets house. He knocked and they told him to come in.

"Hello Mrs. Bucket," he said.

"Hello Willy," she said.

"Hey yah weirdo," said grandpa George.

"Hello old coot," said Willy laughing.

"Whose the young lady?" asked grandpa Joe.

"This young lady is…um," he laughed nervously.

"Cheryl," I said and laughed then stopped.

"Great…another nut," said grandpa George.

"I like nuts," said grandma Georgina.

"I don't. They get in my braces." I said.

We sat down and had a hearty lunch. Lucky for me nothing to chewy. It was soon time for me to go. Candy and I were shown to the gate and we left in the car. That was the end to the day…I thought. We pulled up to what looked like a house. Candy told me to go ring the doorbell. I thought I was going home. As soon as the door opened I about crapped my pants. Standing there…was Dr. Wonka.

"You must be Cheryl," he said evenly.

"No," I said and went to leave.

I soon found myself lying back in the chair from hell as I call them. He went about checking my teeth ignoring my protests.

"They're ready to come out. How long have you had them?" he asked.

"Four years," I said. "My dentist wanted them straight…straight."

He quietly went to work. Soon my braces were off. He cleaned my teeth and soon handed me a mirror. My own teeth mesmerized me. They were white. I mean professor Lockhart white. They were so straight to. He gave me some kit I'm sure he usually gave to little kids and sent me on my way.

The ride back to the factory was quiet. It was weird smiling without my braces. I ran my tongue over my teeth. When we got back to where the factory was…it was gone. I stood there in shock. What the heck was going on? Candy and I got back in the car and headed back to the only place we knew.

4


	5. Chapter 5

Pizza Kills 5:

It was night when we got to Mr. Wonkas factory. It looked…huge against the darkening skyline. Like it could fit in a scary movie. I didn't know how we'd get in or even if he'd let us. In spite of Charlie and his family being there I was sure he wouldn't want us. That's when I made the decision. I pressed a buzzer and a deep voice answered.

"The factory is closed to visitors," said the voice.

I pressed the button, "I need to speak to Mr. Wonka please. It's an emergency."

"One moment please," the voice said.

I looked down at Candy. She wasn't looking so hot. I had been told the oompa loompas didn't like cold. I took off my coat and wrapped her in it. She smiled seeming to be a bit better. The next voice startled me.

"May I help you?" it said in a perky manner.

"Mr. Wonka?" I said.

"That's my name don't wear it out," he said and giggled.

"May we come in?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's Cheryl…I won the…thing," I said.

"Oh…come in," he said as the gate swung open.

I ushered a freezing Candy inside ignoring myself. Once inside she handed me back my coat, as it was warmer inside. We both looked around and didn't see anyone. She shrugged at me.

"I remember you," said a voice startling me.

It was Mr. Wonka.

"You're Cheryl. What can I do for you?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"I…the factory is gone." I said.

"Really?" he said.

"I…" I started.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to stay here. Staff and the Buckets only." He said.

"I wasn't going to ask to stay," I said.

"Oh…continue then," he said looking me in the eye.

I almost got lost in those violet eyes. I shook my head and looked down at Candy. Was she smirking at me? Why that…oh yeah.

"I was wondering if you could…take care of Candy. It's cold out…and she can't be out there. Please?" I asked.

He smiled, " She's welcome stay here and work."

I put on my coat and bent down to hug Candy.

"You be good. Try not to get into any trouble." I said.

"I promise," she said. "Be safe."

I smiled and stood. Soon I was outside in the cold. The car was gone and I shrugged. Just as well. I put my blue top hat on and my glasses. Everything was now a shade of blue. Matched how I felt. I walked out of the gates feeling like I was being watched. I'm sure he wanted to make sure I was gone. The gates closed behind me.

I was walking along the empty streets with only the clicking of my boot heels. It started snowing and I wished I had a longer coat. I sat on a bus bench and reached inside the pocket. There was a letter I hadn't noticed before. I opened it and read it.

Dear Cheryl,

I've gone to a better place. Florida. I've left you the majority of my fortune and my special recipes. I'm sure you'll create more. Inside your other pocket is a checkbook and credit cards in your name. Also, an envelope with £ 3,000 in it. Spend it wisely. I'll be keeping in touch.   
Charles 

I checked the pocket and sure enough the money, checkbook, and credit cards were there. There were three; A Black American express, Visa, and World MasterCard. I knew he was loaded now. Well now I was. They don't give out black credit cards to just anyone. My idol Beyonce has one. I shook my head and put my things…back in my pocket. I'd think on them being mine later. Meanwhile back at the factory.

"What do you mean you let her go," said Mrs. Bucket.

"I can't have her in here. She could be a spy," said Willy.

"She won the contest Mr. Wonka," said Charlie. "You just sent your business partner out into the streets. Besides, didn't you tell her you set up some of the rooms so she could run the cake factory here?"

"Ooops," said Willy. "I forgot."

"I knew he was a moron," said grandpa George.

"What do we do dad?" asked Charlie.

He shrugged, "All we can do is hope she comes back."

"She had money," said the little voice of Candy. "Mr. Calais made sure I put it there."

"See," said Willy. "Everything is okie dokie." He smiled.

Everyone in the room glared at him. He laughed but stopped.

I was meanwhile finally finding a hotel. They stared at me oddly. It wasn't the greatest but I was use to worse. I had to pay cash. Luckily I had set aside an amount as to not have to pull all of it out. I was in a strange place and wasn't taking any chances. I may be book smart but I was street smart enough to know a person flashing money was a target for crooks.

I got to my room and locked the door. I sat on the bed and turned on the television. There wasn't much on except the news. I took off my boots and lay back. I realized I had no change of clothes so I took them off and washed them. I was hopeful they'd be dry by morning. I slept naked and hoping no one would barge in. No one did.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Pizza Kills 6:

I woke up and the sun was shining outside my window. I saw my clothes were dry and went in and showered and then dressed. I made sure everything was there. I didn't think anyone would come in and steal but you never know. I went down to the lobby to turn in my key. She acted like she didn't want to take the key. I thought it was because of how I dressed…it wasn't. She made that clear.

"I don't want your kind in here," she said.

"What kind would that be?" I said keeping my temper in check.

"You…you Africans," she said as if tasting something rotten.

I didn't know what to say. In my life, as short as it may seem, this was my first face to face with outright hate. I'd had it hinted to but not outright said. On some level I respected her. She told me and in spite of it had given me a room. I smiled which shocked her.

"I can't pretend to understand you but I do. Everyone hates someone. Even I did. I hope like me…one day you'll grow up. If you don't…you might miss a good friend." I said and with a touch to the brim of my hat I left her there open mouthed.

I walked along the street as the children passed. I found out it was Monday. Guess they were all off to school. I was hungry in spite of my mouth filling fuzzy. As my teeth had been cleaned the day before it wasn't as bad as usual. I went inside a shop hoping I wouldn't get the same treatment. I didn't, the man was very warm and inviting.

I sat in a booth and looked at the menu. I was so hungry I could've eaten zucchini. Okay not really. I didn't know what to get. When the waitress came over I smiled at her and then hid behind the menu.

"Why don't you get the England special? It's for you Americans anyway." She said laughing good-naturedly.

"What's in it?" I asked peeking over the menu.

"It has bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, mushrooms, tomatoes, and toast." She said. "Drinks are coffee or tea, milk, and orange juice."

I smiled, "Could I get an extra helping of mushrooms?" I asked.

"Sure," she said writing it down.

"I'd like…coffee." I said.

"Good choice," she said. "I'll be back soon."

I watched her walk away calling out my order. I checked again to make sure I had my money and things, I did. In spite of being a woman I took off my hat and set it on the seat next to me. I sighed and noticed I must be the only one who ate there. I was to hungry to think badly about what their food might taste like.

She soon came back with my meal. It smelled and looked great. I thanked her and tucked into my meal. I tried to eat slowly. I was on my second cup of coffee when I looked up. It was Charlie Bucket. I paid my bill and grabbing my hat thanked them. I ran to catch up to him.

"Charlie…Charlie Bucket?" I said after him.

He stopped and turned back, "Yes. Do I know you?" he looked at me puzzled.

"I'm…I'm Cheryl…my…friend is Candy." I said putting on my hat.

"Oh, we've been wondering where you were." He said. "My dad was hoping you'd still be around. I could take you back."

"No," I said. "You get to school."

"Okay, just go to the gate and buzz. I'll see you after school," he said and with a wave he was off to school.

I watched him go. I saw people watching me as I made my way to the factory. For some I was sure it was my color and for others my style of dress. Either way it was unnerving. I made it to the gate finally. I pressed the buzzer and waited.

"May I help you," said the deep voice.

"I'm Cheryl Calais," I said pressing the button. "Um…I think I'm expected?"

People stood by but not to close watching me. Some laughed. I heard someone say there was no way Wonka would let me in. I had this feeling of dread that he wouldn't. Sure I had money but what about Mr. Calais business. I heard a chipper voice that made me want to celebrate.

"Cheryl…is that you?" said Willy.

"Yes Mr. Wonka," I said smiling at his enthusiasm.

"We've been looking all over for you young lady. You get in here before Mrs. Bucket puts you over her knee." He said.

"Yes sir," I said laughing.

The gates opened and I stepped inside. I turned to watch them close and to look at the shocked faces. I tipped the brim of my hat to them leaving them to wonder who I was. I just wanted to get inside and see Candy. She was the only family I had left…in this place anyway.

The door was unlocked so I walked in. I looked around feeling better at not being alone. I took off my coat and looked down at myself. I should've bought clothes while I was out. I was like the mad hatter meats Marsha Brady. I made sure to take the things out of my pockets. I cursed myself for not having a purse to put them. Then I smiled. I took off my hat and put the checkbook that housed the credit cards and my money in it. I put the hat back on.

"I guess I'm not to dumb a bunny," I said to myself.

"Bunny's aren't dumb. If they were they'd stand there and get eaten." Said Willy coming up to me.

"Mr. Wonka…I…thank you." I said.

"Pish posh silly bunny. You won the contest and you're going to be my partner. You'll be in charge of the cakes, cookies, and bread division." He said.

"I…" I started.

"There will be plenty of time for business talk but later. Mrs. Bucket insisted I bring you to her the minute you were found." He looked around and then whispered. "She's scary when she gets mad." He looked me over. "You're African aren't you?"

"I…yes." I said thinking he would put me out.

He smiled, "I haven't seen one since my trip overseas. You're pretty."

I blushed although I'm sure he couldn't tell. "I'm African-American. OR black as we say in America."

"Oh, I want to be politically correct then," he said and looked me over. As he was taller that was a look down. He smiled. "I like your hat."

"Thank you," I said.

"I didn't know they came in blue," he said.

"I'm sure they do," I said.

We stood there stunned. We had just rhymed. We both laughed and then stopped. He took my coat and threw it to the floor. We walked over to the shrinking door and were soon in the chocolate room. I wondered if I would use his chocolate to make cakes. He suddenly turned to me.

"Your braces are gone." He gave a chuckle like it was news.

"Yeah, when I left I went to get them removed." I said waving the tooth bag at him suddenly feeling stupid for not remembering it earlier.

He took it and laughed.

"My dad took out your braces," he giggled.

How he managed to giggle and still look hot was beyond me. He was a tall glass of water. And he had big feet. Wow! I blinked getting my mind out of the gutter and pushing aside what I could do with some of his chocolate. He went up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," said Mrs. Bucket.

"Guess who I found," he said walking through the door.

"A brain?" said grandpa George.

"I said who not what Mr. Funny no pants." He said laughing.

She turned to see me, "Cheryl dear we were so worried about you."

"I'm fine. I got a room." I said not saying anything about the lady.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh no, I had something earlier." I said.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked seeing the look I thought she missed.

"I…nothing," I said.

"Come now," she said. "Tell us."

"I…I was hoping to…get some new clothes." I said and then saw Willy's face. "I have my own money."

"We can go out if you'd like," said Mrs. Bucket.

"No way José," said Willy. "I can have the oompa loompas make you some things." He smiled.

"Well, there are certain things that a woman can't have made." I said.

He looked puzzled, "Like what?"

Screaming was soon heard coming from the house. Well he asked. Mrs. Bucket and I got a cab and went into London. We bought the essential female things. I got a few gadgets and such. I had the money but I was careful not to go to crazy. I got a laptop (blue) fully loaded, some games, Music, and movies. I bought an outfit and changed. I also got something I'd wanted…a sidekick II. The guy running the shop personalized it for me. It was now blue with a White C on it. I got a blackberry 7290 as well. It was blue and he personalized it to with the C.

When we got back Willy wouldn't look at me. He was…red in the face. I shrugged it off. He helped me with the bags. We took the glass elevator to my new room. There I found Candy who was adding the finishing touches. The room was all in blue, white, and black. The bed was huge. She took my things and set them up around the room. She made us sit by the fireplace while she and another few female oompa loompas worked. We had both removed our hats but Candy took mine and put away my money and things. Anything I needed now could be bought online.

I noticed Willy was looking anywhere but at me. I couldn't blame him. Not many men want to talk about feminine products. I was sure he was more than not willing to. Sure he had the Buckets but I'm sure she kept that to herself. There was a tea set in front of us and I assumed it was teatime. I poured us both a cup and topped mine off with sugar. He almost dropped his.

"I won't talk about that again," I said.

"Thank you," he said and laughed a little.

We sipped our tea and I noticed teacakes and sandwiches.

"Are we allowed to talk business now?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "But…"

"Yes," I said.

"You're not going to walk around half naked like those African ladies are you?" he asked and laughed nervously.

"We wear clothes now so…no," I said.

"Goody, good, good," he said.

"Although on new years I can't make any promises," I said.

He choked on his tea and the oompa loompas laughed. It was funny. I stopped laughing and put down my cup eating a little sandwich. No wonder those ladies were always so grouchy, no real food.

"So…" I said.

He looked up, "As I said you will be in charge of my cakes, cookies, and breads department. I've set aside an office and working space for your…workers."

"Thank you," I said.

"You will be making them under the Wonka label as was arranged by your father," he said.

"When do I get to work?" I asked.

"Tomorrow of course silly bunny. I want to make sure you're quite rested. Wendell has filled in Candy and I'm sure tomorrow you'll get to work." He said.

We then sat in silence and then he stood suddenly causing me to do the same. I looked at him and he looked over my head.

"Well…abc seeing yah," he said and he walked out.

Candy and I both watched him go. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I spent the rest of the day setting up my computer while Candy did my hair. She's quite good with the weave. She picked out a short blue skirt with a black wide belt, a black long sleeve silky shirt, and black Mary Janes. They made me taller and I liked the strap on them. I felt like a big girl with boobs. My hair was a chestnut blonde. More reddish and it was shiny. I felt like Farrah Fawcett. I even did my Charlie's angels pose. Then there was a knock. It was Willy.

"Come in," I said as Candy winked at me.

He took one step in and looked at me and smiled.

"You look groovy," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your hair is new," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

Candy got annoyed with us and she ushered us out. We took the glass elevator and were soon at the Bucket home. I knocked and he stood trying not to look down my blouse. I felt like Pamela Anderson but mine grew with me. Yay puberty. I caught him looking and he coughed. We went inside and he took of his hat and put his cane to the side.

"Good evening Buckets," said Willy.

"Evening," I said and nodded to them each.

"Hot damn," said grandpa George. "Who let the dogs out?"

"She does not look like a dog," said Mrs. Bucket.

"You apologize you old coot," said Willy with a serious look on his face. I could swear his violet eyes got darker.

Charlie laughed and every one looked at him.

"He means her…boobies," he said blushing.

I buttoned another button and we all sat down to eat. We ate in silence. It was a great meal and I said so. There was talk only when dessert was served. It was a nice chocolate marble cheesecake. It was one the oompa loompa made that worked for Mr. Calais. I waved off the coffee but had milk, as did Charlie and Willy.

"You look nice tonight," said Charlie.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, how do you like your room?" asked Mrs. Bucket.

"I love it," I said. "Being here is…amazing."

"Yes you are," said Willy. He then blinked and looked scared. "Uh…yeah."

"What a wimp," said grandpa George.

"I think it's cute," said grandma Josephine.

"It's nice to get another adult in here," said Mr. Bucket.

Willy looked shocked.

"Not that you're not an adult too Willy," said Mr. Bucket.

"Who acts like he's five," said grandpa George.

"Be nice you old coot. Can't you see he's trying to impress the lady?" Said grandpa Joe.

"He's doing a suck job then," said grandpa George.

Dessert was soon over and everyone shuffled off to bed after saying goodnight. Willy and I went into the glass elevator. Soon we were at my door saying goodnight. He kept looking around.

"Mr. Wonka?" I said.

"Call me Willy," he said laughing.

I sighed, "Whatever you're thinking isn't going to happen."

"Why?" he asked looking like a kicked puppy. "I've read books about it."

"You don't know me and I know you don't want to base anything on looks. Do you?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"We can be friends. Besides you might meet a tall blonde and fall in love." I said.

We laughed.

"Goodnight…Willy," I said.

"Goodnight…Cheryl," he said and walked into his room…across the hall.

I smiled and walked into my room. There was Candy…giving me the look.

"Don't go there," I said undressing.

"I didn't say anything," she said but not changing the look.

I was soon ready for bed. I pulled my eye mask on and thought about the past two days. I went from something to more than something. Here I was with Willy Wonka. It all seemed so…weird. I wondered if somewhere my real family sat waiting for me. I wished Candy a goodnight. I missed the look of concern on her face. The lights were off now except for the fires light. I sighed and pulled down my night mask. I sank under the black and blue sheets and hoped. Hoped that tomorrow all this wouldn't be a dream.

9


	7. Chapter 7

Pizza Kills 7:

I woke that morning and showered. It was weird knowing I worked for Mr. Wonka…Willy now. Would he still want me to call him Willy? I sighed. I was soon standing in my closet now full of clothes deciding what to wear for my first workday. I chose a blue pants suit and a light blue butterfly collar shirt. I chose a pair of matching blue Mary Jane heels. I wore my still reddish hair down.

I looked at the clock. It read 4:30am. I wanted to get a jump-start on the day. I packed a purse with my phones and a few other things. I packed my computer bag and put some CD's and DVD in for down time. I looked over and saw Candy there ready for the day. I closed my eyes and then opened them. Still there.

"What is it with you and hats!" I said.

"You…you don't like the hats?" she asked sadly.

"It's…it's not that," I sighed.

"Then why…why wont you wear it?" she asked looking up at me.

"Mr. Wonka might take offense to it. He wears them and might think I'm mocking him," I said hoping that would end it.

Then she did it. She opened the door and walked over to his room as he was just coming out. He looked up at me.

"Morning star shine, the earth says hello!" He said smiling.

He then saw Candy…with the hat.

"Sorry but I don't think that's my size," He said and laughed.

"It's for Cheryl to wear on her first day," said Candy

"Wow! You're gonna look super duper today!" He said.

"So…you don't mind her wearing it?" Candy asked him.

"I think it'll make her look so…" he tilted his head to the side. "SPECTACULAR!"

Candy handed me the hat with an I told you so look. I put it on and he clapped like he'd just won the lottery. He then held out his arm to me.

"May I escort you to your office you sweet sexy thang you?" he said.

"I though you didn't like to be touched?" I asked looking at myself in my compact.

"I'm working on that aaaaand…I asked you instead of you just grabbing me. Soooo…let's go. Kay!"

I took his arm. I gave it a squeeze, which startled him. He'd been working out. We took the glass elevator the three of us. When we got to my office it was amazing…and that was just the doors. They were huge and ebony colored with two white C's back to back I smiled at him and he opened the doors. Inside on a platform was a dark Victorian ebony desk trimmed in blue. The chair was huge and had steps up to it. Candy set up my computer on it. The room was in blue and black with the two C's theme all around. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you Mr. Wonka," I said looking at him.

"No need. I'll let you get to work." he said and turned to go. He stopped at the door and turned back to look at me. "And it's Willy," with that he was gone.

I spent most of the morning working and taste testing the cakes, pies, cookies, and breads. There was such a wide variety. I only ate enough to test. I didn't want to get sick. It was hard but it was fun learning how to buy supplies and such. I ordered another laptop and desktop. I didn't want to have games on my work computer. It was soon lunchtime but I was still hard at work.

"Music time," I said and put in Prince's when doves cry.

I started singing along with it. I even got up and did my own dance to it. I was dancing around the room when I bumped into something solid…and laughing. I looked up and saw a grinning Willy.

"I like your moves there Cher!" he said.

"Tell anyone…and I'll…cook your hat," I said.

He made a squeaking noise and held onto his hat.

"I promise!" he said.

"I'm just joking…I'd never hurt your hat…although I might highjack it," I said.

"You like my hat?" he asked.

"It's…it's you," I said.

He smiled and we stood there looking at each other.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

He blinked, "OH!" he said.

"Can you turn down the volume on that?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said and giggled. "Mrs. Bucket wanted you to join us for lunch."

"I think I'll stay here and work," I said.

He took me by the hand and marched me off. I guess he didn't know the meaning of the word no. Soon we were in the Bucket home.

"I had to make her come Mrs. Bucket," he said removing his hat and then mine. "Doesn't she have a nifty hat!"

"Who let the weirdo in?" asked grandpa George.

"Be nice grandpa George. He has the young lady with him." Said Mrs. Bucket.

"He's not a weirdo," I said.

"See…he's drugged her," Said grandpa George.

"Be nice," I said giving him a sexy look biting my bottom lip slightly.

"Okay," he said then got elbowed by grandma Georgina for staring.

We sat down and had lunch. Not to big as we had to get back to work. When lunch was over I took out a cigarette. I was hooked on Camels and had bought more than a few cartons in London. I lit it and then looked around.

"I'm sorry I should've asked first," I said looking for somewhere to put it out.

"Can I have one?" asked grandpa George. I handed him one.

"Smoking is bad for you," said Willy.

"So are a lot of things. It's the one thing I allow myself." I said. "Maybe you should make chocolate cigarettes or chocolate patches so people can stop smoking."

He looked at me.

"What a great idea! I'll get right on it!" he said standing and went over to put on his hat. "Oh! By the way…no smoking in the factory! Kay. Don't want the chocolate smelling like smoke now do we?"

He was gone before I could answer. We all smoked and then sprayed air freshener. I went back to work thinking nothing of the idea. With my luck he'd use the to back-to-back C's on the front of the pack. I drew the design on my computer as I played: Be With You by Beyonce on my cd player. It was a blue pack with the C's in white. Just for fun I emailed it to him.

I was working on that when Charlie came in. He sat in a chair in front of my desk waiting for me to finish up. I looked up after closing my laptop. We looked at each other for a while.

"So?" I said.

"Oh, mum wants to know if you're coming to dinner." He smiled.

"Um…sure," I said. "Have to eat." I laughed nervously.

"Mum says not to worry about grandpa George perving on you. She set him straight." He laughed.

"That's good to know," I said. "Tell her I'm going to go change and then I'll come down."

"Sure," he said and walked out.

I took my laptop to my room leaving behind my back up disk for when my new computers arrived. Candy was going to set them up for me. I went in my room and showered and changed. I didn't feel like dressing up. I put on a pair of blue jeans and an off the shoulders blue blouse. I threw on matching blue heels. I put my hair back and clipped it with a C clip. I freshened up my make up which wasn't much and grabbing my purse heeded to the Bucket home.

"Hi everyone," I said entering.

"Have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a bit," said Mrs. Bucket.

I sat in a chair and crossed my legs. Grandpa George was trying not to eye me. Grandpa Joe got a kick out of it. Grandpa Joe talked about how he used to work for Mr. Wonka. Everyone else but me rolled their eyes. They had heard it before. When the story ended dinner was ready. They waited but soon had to start without Willy. I volunteered to take him his food. Charlie told me where to find him. He was hard at work. I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing in here!" he said looking up.

"Dinner," I said flatly and set it on the table. "Be sure to eat it," I said and headed for the door.

"Wait!" he said. "I didn't mean it like that…old habits die hard."

"I understand," I said. "Enjoy your dinner," I said and walked out.

I went back to my room and was chatting on my computer when an IM came up. It was…my best friend Michelle. She said that they had gotten a letter saying I was in England and that I wouldn't be coming back. I told her it was true. She said to call my parents. I said I'd think about it. She asked me was I happy. I said yes. She wished me luck and said I owed her $20.00 and to send it now. I said I'd send her a late birthday present. Mine was coming up. I'd be 29. I used my credit card and ordered her something nice…and I sent her the money.

I changed for bed and then just lay there under the covers. There was soon a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Candy because she'd just barge in. I'd have to talk to her about that not that she'd listen to a word I said.

"Come in," I said.

Willy stuck his head in, his eyes closed. "Are you decent?"

"No but you can come in anyway," I said laughing.

"Okay!" he said walking in.

He looked around and then at me smiling. He was dressed for bed too.

"You wanted something?" I asked.

"Oh! I've got a few prototypes on the cigarettes and patches. I made them in different flavors!" he said smiling.

"Was that all?" I asked.

He frowned a little, "Are you…are you going home?" he asked.

"I am home…I hope."

"Yeah…you're home," he said. "I just…I don't want to lose another friend." He said looking down.

"You'll always be my buddy," I said.

We then started singing the my buddy doll song.

"Is this real?" I asked.

He…pinched me…and I screamed.

"It's real!" he said laughing.

"I didn't say pinch me! You are so dead Willy!" I said getting out of bed.

He was fast for a man of his age. I turned out the lights laughing. He was fun. I'd call my parents in the morning when I was sure they'd be up. I lowered my mask that night knowing it was all real. I had the most wonderful dream that night but I'm not telling you.


	8. Chapter 8

Pizza Kills 8:

I now sat at my desk…staring at the phone. It was time to call my parents. I said I would. Then again I didn't say when, but if I didn't call Michelle would have my head. I sighed as Willy walked in. He sat opposite me and stared at the phone to.

"What are we waiting for it to do?" he asked smiling.

"I…have to call my parents today," I said as if I was saying I would be shot at dawn.

I loved my parents but they could…try a saints nerves. I just didn't want them knowing why I was here and to talk to me about…anything.

"Do you not remember your number?" he asked.

"I wish that was it," I said and laid my head on my desk.

He thought, "Want me to call them?"

I sat up, "No…you haven't done anything to me."

"That bad?" he asked.

"Bad isn't even close a word," I said.

I picked up the receiver and glared at it. I dialed the number while the hand holding the phone was shaking. If Willy noticed he didn't say anything. It rang…and then someone answered. I put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello…dad?" I said.

"Cheryl?" he asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions. It demeans us both." I said tightly.

"When are you coming home?" he asked.

"I am home," I said.

"Your mother wants to talk to you," he said.

"Cheryl?" she said.

"Mom…it's me," I said.

"I miss you," she said.

"Miss you too."

"You're not coming back are you?" she said it as if she already knew.

"No…I'm sorry," I said. "So very sorry." I didn't know I was crying.

"Mommy loves you no matter where you are," she said and then she was gone.

"If you don't come back…don't ever show your face here again," said my dad.

"If that's how you want it," I said.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Dad?" I said as if reaching for something.

"Yes," he said as if I'd changed my mind.

"I love you too," I said and hung up the phone.

The dial tone was the only thing that was heard. Willy moved and it was good he did. I picked up the phone and flung it across the room it shattered against the wall. I sat back down and put my face in my hands shaking. I was glad I hadn't eaten yet or I'd have been sick. It was like I couldn't feel my body. Then everything went black.

I woke up to big dark violet eyes that looked concerned. He smiled and I looked over and saw a very upset Candy. I smiled at her and she came over taking my hand. She kissed me on the cheek and I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"No you're not," said Willy. "He…he hurt you."

"I need to get back to work," I said sitting up.

"No!" he said. He cut me off. "Don't make me say it again. You're…you're sad…and you need to rest. Kay?"

"Kay."

Candy was in and out the rest of the day feeding me chicken soup with mushrooms. Willy kept me company after he refused to leave me. He fell asleep after we finished talking about his father. He was a good friend…and he didn't snore. I covered him up with the blanket and went to take a bath. I came out wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt. I sat watching him sleep. Candy came in. it was time for dinner. I gently shook Willy.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said quietly.

He rubbed his eyes, "But I don't wanna go to school." He said.

Candy and I laughed and then he woke up.

"Snot!" he said.

"Come on before we miss dinner," I said.

I put on my shoes and we went down to dinner. It was quiet and I was guessing Willy had talked to them about what had happened. I didn't eat much but ate enough to be respectful of Mrs. Bucket having cooked. I passed on dessert.

"You can ask me," I said.

"Are you…are you alright now?" asked Mr. Bucket.

I shook my head, "No."

"Oh," said Mrs. Bucket.

"But for me that's good," I said relaxing into the chair.

"How is that?" asked Charlie.

"Because," I sighed. "Now I can admit I'm not alright. Before I'd just…say I'm fine and hope I didn't crack. I don't have to lie to myself."

I stood and so did everyone else.

"I need a smoke. If you'll excuse me. Dinner was lovely as always Mrs. Bucket." I said.

"Cheryl," said grandpa George.

"Yes," I said. I'm sure everyone expected a joke.

"Your dad…is a jerk…and jerks aren't worth tears," he said with a wink.

"Yeah," I said throwing him a pack of smokes.

I stood outside not smoking. I just didn't have the energy it took to smoke. I felt him next to me. He brushed against my shoulder.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You keep touching me and people will talk," I said.

He laughed, "You know in most countries me touching you would signify we're married."

"Yes, but do I get a goat too?" I said.

We laughed.

"Willy?"

"Cheryl?"

"I love you."

Silence.

"I love you too…silly bunny."

We both sighed and watched the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Pizza Kills 9:

Things soon settled after that. I put it behind me and got onto business. The idea for the cigarettes and patches went into production and all was well. I should've known it was going to good.

I woke that morning like it was any other day. I was dressed in blue and black from head to toe. I had a black bow ribbon holding back my hair. I wore my favorite blue boots with matching shorts and a black shirt. I wore a blue jacket over the shirt that was closed at the neck. It looked more like a motorcycle jacket but it fit with the ensemble.

I was in my office soon. I sat down and checked my schedule. It seemed that Willy and I barely had time to say hello these days. The only time I saw him was to pass on candy ideas. Candy came in and I didn't pay any attention, as she was a fixture there. I saw my calendar and slammed my hand on top of it. It was that day…my birthday. I was 29 now.

"Ah, hell!" I said scaring Candy. "Sorry!"

I knew from that point on I would be no good. My mind had shut down. I told Candy I was taking the day off. I went to my room and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved, blue, butterfly collar shirt I left un-tucked. I threw on a pair of blue and white Nikes and stood taking the bow out. I got my blue messenger bag and packed my laptop and phones. I put my credit cards and checkbook in my pocket. I would stop and get cash later. I was closing my door when I looked up.

"Hey there bunny!" said Willy.

"Hi Willy…bye Willy," I said and headed away from him.

He jumped in front of me.

"Where yah going?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Out."

He looked panicked even with a smile on his face, "Why? There's nothing out there!"

"I need to go outside Willy. The only person who has to stay in is the bubble boy and I'm not him," I said.

"Are you…are you coming back?" he asked.

Then I realized he was looking at my messenger bag. I opened it to show him what was in inside. He sighed in relief.

"Well…have fun working," I said and turned to go.

"I wanna go!" he said.

I looked at him.

"People will recognize you," I said.

He smiled and then disappeared into his room. I heard a few curse words and a few crashes. He really was a klutz. He soon emerged and even I was stunned. He stood there in red cargo pants and a matching red shirt like mine. He had on red and white Nikes as well, but on his head he had a red kangol hat. He looked at his red watch.

"We better get cracking!" he said and then blinked. "What?"

I smiled, "You look younger than me."

"Thank you! Even though you're only 29 today." He said. "Happy birthday."

I smiled, "Thank you."

We each put on our matching Square (mine) and round (his) shades after making sure we had everything we needed. Willy had everything in his many pockets. He put my things in his pockets as well so I wouldn't squish them. We went down and we told Mrs. Bucket we were going out. She gave me a grocery list and I tucked it in one of Willys many pockets.

We were soon outside the gates. I had been walking when I realized Willy wasn't by my side. I turned back to see him standing at the gate like a stone gargoyle. I walked up to him and looked at him. I took his red-gloved hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. He looked at me.

"I'm…I'm scared," he whispered.

"I promise you…nothing will happen to you…I wont let it," I said looking him in the eye.

"You wont?" he asked.

"I'll be your personal bodyguard," I said laughing a little.

"Like Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes…but I'm not picking you up…I'd get a hernia." I said.

He laughed and we were soon off. We both stopped at the bank to get cash. Thankful neither of us had to talk to anyone as we used the atm machine. We decided to go see a movie. I wanted to see War of the Worlds. I warned Willy it was scary. He pish poshed me. We got our tickets and went inside. There were more than a few girls eying him as he leaned over the candy counter trying to decide what he wanted.

If they were looking at what I was I couldn't blame them. Willy had a nice butt for a white guy. Hell any guy. His pants were wearing him. I think I could've watched him instead of the movie. His voice shook me out of my daze.

"I'm getting these…chocolate ball thingies and the sour worms. Do you want some too?" he asked smiling.

I just nodded my head. He got the candy. I walked over and got some nachos fully loaded (One without jalapenos for willy), hot dogs, and drinks. I got a root beer and Willy wanted a slushie. He put the drinks on his tray and we went inside. We sat in the balcony. There were a lot of kids most likely skipping school. I liked the balcony especially the front row. You can put your feet up which we did.

We ate and watched the movie. Most of it was scary. Some parts we laughed our asses off. Willy tried my nachos and like them. He stole some of my jalapenos. He ate like he'd never eaten before. Then again maybe not junk food. When the movie ended we got up and walked out arm in arm.

"Now what birthday girl?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I said.

We were walking along when he ducked into a shop. I stood there waiting. He came out with something behind his back. I eyed him warily. I wouldn't have put it past him to find a water balloon. He held out what was in his hand…bluebonnets…the state of Texas's state flower. It's illegal to pick in Texas but you can buy them in places where they grow them.

"Thank you Willy…they're beautiful," I said taking them. "They match your eyes."

He blushed, "I hadn't thought of that."

We decided to head to the market and get the groceries. I will never let Willy push another trolley cart. He was like a bad NASCAR driver. We filled the list after I hit him a few times. Even my attention span is better than his and that isn't saying much. Once the list was done we each got a few things. He almost fainted at what I got. I was a woman. I made them put my things in brown paper bags and closed them. We took a cab back to the factory. I gave my personal things to Candy to put away. We then went to the Buckets…arguing. We set the bags down.

"You don't have to bite my head off!" I said.

"I don't like filthy cars!" he said.

"All I said was why don't you buy your own car…I am!" I said.

"Who said I'd let you leave?" he said through clenched teeth.

The room went silent as everyone stopped putting away the groceries. In that moment he was just like my father. I acted without thinking. I slapped him so hard I left a red handprint on his face. The day was going so well and he opened his mouth and ruined it. He held his hand up to his face. We just stood there looking at each other. I walked out and heard him speak softly.

"Happy birthday."


	10. Chapter 10

Pizza Kills 10:

After that we avoided each other like the plague. Well I did anyway. He deserved to be slapped but I'd never struck out like that. It takes a lot to get me that angry. A lot. I was also stubborn. I couldn't stand going up to him and saying I was sorry knowing he'd rub it in my face and he wouldn't apologize for his part.

It was a quiet day and I was looking at car books. Michelle popped up on my IM. She wanted me to come and see her. I agreed and we made arrangements. Before I left I had settled on a red jaguar. I may have been 29 but I wasn't old. I also got a blue Bentley. For business trips.

It was the Thursday. The day before I was scheduled to leave. I hadn't gotten my tickets but when I called they said they'd mailed them off. I sighed and said I may have misplaced them. I looked up and there was Willy. His face was…cold. Like it was carved from ice.

"You lied to me," he said in such a low voice I almost missed it.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

He flashed the plane tickets.

"You said you weren't leaving," he said as his breath hitched.

I walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to visit a friend Willy…I'm coming back," I said.

"No," he said shaking his head no. "You're going away…just like my mommy."

Before he could run out I grabbed him and made him look at me.

"Willy…I'll never leave you of my own free will…do you understand that," I said.

He nodded but I could tell he was still upset.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked.

"You want me to?" he asked looking surprised.

"Sure…you could get to know all about me from people who know me," I said.

"I'd like that…you'll still be my bodyguard right?" he asked.

"Yes Willy," I laughed lightly. "Willy?"

"You've changed your mind?" he asked eyes wide.

"No…I'm sorry I hit you…there's no excuse for putting your hands on anyone. Forgive me?" I said.

"Yeah…you're a hormonal woman and can't help it!" he said smiling.

"If you were anyone else I'd think that was an insult," I said and sighed. "I think I'm accustomed to you Willy."

"I'll take that as a complement!" he said.

The airplane ride was hell. Willy is…annoying. He kept pressing the call button. I swear I thought the lady wanted to toss him off the plane mid flight. The Buckets joined us. I knew he needed them for support so I said okay. We all checked into a hotel. I had to make Willy leave the desk clerk alone after he kept calling to ask why his candy wasn't in the mini bar. When it was all said and done the chain had a new candy bar contract. Willy was all business.

I talked to my friend Michelle and agreed to go out with her in spite of being tired. I wanted to see how she was and show off the non-metal look. Willy came in after I was dressed and begged me to let him go too. He wore me down. We went to his room and picked out an outfit. He was Sean johned down and sharp as a knife.

We had agreed to meet at the club so he and I took a cab. He was so excited I had to slap his hand a few times to get him to settle down. When we got there he smiled at all the people in line and waved. I paid the driver. At least he wasn't the only white person there. Music is music as long as you love it. We got in line and he said it.

"Hi Africans!" he said and waved.

Everyone turned to look at him glaring.

"He's from England," I said and they all got that oh look and waved it off.

We got inside and that's when all hell broke loose. We paid to get in and went to find my friend. She was sitting with another of our friend's Anitria. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Girl you look good!" said Anitria.

"Thanks, so do you. Got rid of the ball and chain for the night I see," I said laughing.

"You know I did," she said. Then she saw him. "And is this yours? He is fine!" said Anitria.

"No…I work for him," I said.

"Work…play…same thing," she said.

"Willy Anitria…Anitria Willy…don't even think it," I said.

"She wants you," said Anitria. "Buy us a drink."

"Okay!" he said.

"Keep him," said Anitria as he went off into the crowd.

We sat down talking until he came back with the owner carrying the drinks. He took us to the VIP room. Who knew the guy was in love with Willy Wonka candy. He had brought us at least three bottles of alazay. I then noticed Michelle watching him. I recognized that look. He didn't drink or smoke anything. He sipped on some Perrier water and lemon. I knew he wasn't a drinker and didn't want anyone slipping him anything. When he got up to dance with Beyonce Michelle pounced on me.

"What is that honkey doing here?" she asked angry.

"He has a name," I said.

"What is it with you and white men. Black man not good enough for you?" she asked.

"Yet your mother married one," I said. "Pot calling kettle black here I think."

"It's different…she's my mom," she said.

I saw it coming. It had been brewing since we were little.

"I care about him," I said.

"Enough to give up our friendship?" she asked.

I looked her in the eye, "If you're making me choose…yes."

"Years of us for some white guy you've barely known months?" she asked.

I made sure Willy was out of earshot.

"You know what…I see it now," I said.

"What?" she said standing over me. She was tall and big. Like a pro wrestler.

"You can't tell me what to do…now that I'm gone…and it's pissing you off," I said with a stern face.

"You've changed," she said shaking her head. "The moneys got to you."

"No…that's not it," I said. "I see you now…and you're ugly."

"I know you lying cause I look good," she said.

"No…you're ugly on the inside…it's poisoned you," I said.

"Don't bother to call me again," she said.

"You called me," I said standing.

Anitria and Willy came back laughing and holding pictures they took. They stopped laughing when they saw us squared off. She eyed him as if she was going to do something. I stepped in front of Willy and crossed my arms.

"Fuck you!" she said and walked out of the VIP lounge.

Anitria sighed, "Call me girl." She took a bottle for the road and followed after Michelle.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Forget it…she's not worth being sorry over," I said. "Let's go."

We got back to the hotel and went to our rooms. I had taken a long bath and was laying in bed thinking. I just lost my best friend…and I was all right with it. It was like I'd just been paroled from prison and won the lottery the next day. There was a knock on the door and I went and opened it.

"I have strawberry cheesecake!" he said smiling slightly.

I let him in and we lay across the bed watching a movie and eating the cheesecake. I lay back and relaxed. I laughed and he looked at me puzzled.

"I bet I'm the first woman whose bed you've ever been in," I said.

"Wow! You're right!" he said.

"Then I feel honored," I said with a laugh.

"As you should!" he said finishing his last piece of cheesecake.

"You are something else Willy," I said.

He sighed, "I know!"

I sighed, "We should get to bed…I have to meet my mom tomorrow."

He looked up, "Can I go?" he asked.

"Sure," I said removing the left over cheesecake plate.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked so low I almost missed it.

"Can you handle it?" I asked.

"I don't want to be alone here," he said.

"Pick a side," I said.

He did and I got in and turned out the lights.

"Night Willy," I whispered.

Silence.

"Night bunny," He whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

Pizza Kills 11:

Willy and I got up and dressed. He went to his room and came back. It was hot in Houston and I insisted he wear shorts. He had cute knees. When he wore normal clothes he looked like anyone else…except for the hair…that was just him. I rented a car since I had my Texas license still. We drove to the place I had bought my mom. It was nice. I had bought it after she had called me out of the blue. How she got my number I still don't know.

We pulled into the drive and parked. The minute I stepped out I smelled it. Texas bbq. There's nothing like it. We went around to he backyard me calling her name. She stood there turning meat and smiled up at me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a half hug. My cousins were there and the picnic table was set.

I spent most of the morning talking to my mom while Willy was talking to my cousins and playing cards with them. They were interrogating him but he answered all their questions. It was noon and all the food was ready. We had macaroni and real cheese, dirty rice, two kinds of potato salad, and more bbq than you could shake a stick at. I loaded up a baked potato with brisket, cheese, bacon bits, sour cream, and chives. Willy wanted one after seeing mine. He ate like a starving man. My mom said she'd send me out some bbq.

"So, Willy?" said my mom.

He wiped his bbq sauced mouth, "Yes ma'am?"

"I see you like the food," she said smiling.

He had every food on his plate or around him. He left nothing untried.

"Yeah, it's great! He smiled. "I wish the…my workers knew how to make this."

"I'm sure Cheryl can make it for you," said my mom.

"Can you?" he asked me.

"Sure why not," I said.

Willy sipped on his cool aid. My mom waited until he was done drinking not wanting to choke him.

"Do you like my daughter?" she asked.

"Yes!" he said. "She's my best friend…next to Charlie but Charlie's a kid and she's grown!"

"I mean…do you like my daughter…like a girl," she said.

He looked like someone had turned the light on in his head.

"I tried that but she said no!" he said and glared at me.

"Eat your food before I slap you again," I said.

I wound up telling my mom everything. I caught it for hitting him when she said he obviously didn't understand that it was an insult to me. He sat next to me looking smug. I was tempted to pop him upside the head but I knew my mom would then hit me. She's no soft touch.

"So you like my baby?" she asked.

"Mom…don't make me disown you," I said.

"She's stubborn!" said Willy.

"And you're a big kid!" I said.

Everyone looked at us and laughed. We both blinked and looked at them.

"So when's the wedding?" asked my brother.

"That's not funny," I said.

"You know she's had her dress picked out since I can't remember," my mom said.

"Is it pretty?" asked Willy.

"She'll look like a queen," my mom said smiling at me.

Willy turned to me and made me choke on my strawberry cool aid.

"Will you marry me?" he asked enthusiastically.

I looked around thinking he was talking to someone else until he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Well will you?" he asked.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "Don't answerer that I already know."

"I'm crazy about you!" he said smiling.

I think his teeth could light a ship to shore. Then I smiled.

"I would say yes…but you don't even have a ring," I said thinking it would shut him up.

He smiled and pulled out a ring box, "Willy Wonka is always prepared!"

The ring was an emerald cut amethyst with sapphires and garnets.

"Wow it's…colorful…just like you," I said.

He slipped it on and smiled, "I'm getting married!" he said.

Before I knew it I was talking to my mom about getting married on new years at the stroke of midnight. After that day it was all a blur. The next thing I knew I was standing in a wedding dress wondering how I got into this mess. I was marrying Willy Wonka. I had to be nuts.

I was soon walking down the isle minus my father. He had met Willy and it hadn't ended nicely. My brother stopped him from hitting Willy. He had called Willy a stupid sick cracker. I looked through my veil at Willy. He was as colorful as ever. We got married in my hometown church. Even his father was there. He also reminded me I had a dental check up.

When we exchanged rings you should've seen his face when he saw his. I had it made just in time for him. Willys ring was moonstone and Celtic. Former Scottish kings had worn it. We were married as the clock struck midnight. Our first kiss was magical. We even jumped the broom. We had the reception outside and there were fireworks. It was magic.

We rented a house on a lake. We were the only house around for miles. We both changed so we could relax. As he sat I looked at him. I knew what we had to do and so did he or he wouldn't have had that look on his face.

"We have to," I said.

"I wont tell we didn't if you wont!" he said.

"You will have sex with me. I haven't waited this long to be married and do nothing." I said.

"You…you're a virgin?" he asked smiling.

"You know if I kill you no one would know we didn't sleep together either," I said smiling.

"I'll…take the sex," he said and ran inside.

He was nervous and so was I. We kissed since that was the easiest for him. He kept bumping into my forehead with his. I figured by the end of the night maybe he'd accidentally fall on me and it'd be done. It wasn't that I didn't want to it was that he was even worse than I was. I handed him a book and he looked through it. The Kama sutra. If he didn't get it after reading that I'd be like Lisa Marie. Helping myself.

I looked up and he had this look in his eyes. He pounced. This time his kisses were intense and his hands were everywhere. Houston we have lift off. He was…amazing. I had to question had he ever done that before. I stopped when he asked me…I wont get into it. I'll just say I was glad I was his first and he mine. It was an amazing night and I still remember it.

It was time for us to go back to the factory. He didn't want the oompa loompas to think he ran off. The plane ride was okay. I enjoyed first class and he enjoyed bugging the hell out of everyone. He almost got slapped when he asked a lady how many months she was. Well, it was funny.

When we finally landed we hurried back home. Who would think a factory could be home. Once inside the oompas were all over him. He was showing off his ring. They had made us a welcome home cake. It looked like a wedding cake to me. It was incredible. Willy Wonka chocolate of course. It was late so we all turned in. I almost walked off to my room when Willy grabbed my hand.

"This way silly!" he said.

Then he went bug eyed.

"Unless we're going to be one of those couples that sleeps in separate rooms and meets to do the dirty!" he said.

"Willy?" I said.

"Yes honey bunny?" he smiled.

"No more blacksploitation movies for you," I said.

"Ah, I can dig it!" he said.

I dragged him to our room. Even that was weird. We lay there trying to sleep knowing we had tons of work the next day. Even with his bad sleeping habits (he never heard of personal space) it was nice. Then it hit me…finally. I was Mrs. Wonka. I married a nut. He looked weird, acted weird, and talked weird. I smiled. I wouldn't have him any other way. I drifted off into a wonderful sleep. I didn't need dreams anymore. I was living my dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Pizza Kills 12:

We awoke the next day and got dressed in our now separate bathrooms. Like I'd share with a man. He seemed to like the skirt and stilettos I was wearing. I had to stop him at a kiss, as there was work to be done. We went to the Buckets for breakfast. Everything was good until I read the morning paper. On the front page as big as day was a headline about us.

WACKO WONKA WEDS BLACK WOMAN!

It went on to say why would anyone sane marry him. That he was probably using her as a cover for him being in a pedophiliac relationship with his heir Charlie Bucket. I almost didn't hear him ask was I done with the paper. He took it before I could answer. I never knew his face could be that color.

"Oh look…they know we're married!" he said.

"Didn't you want people to know?" I asked.

"Yeeees!" he scowled. "But this is just plain rude!"

"Don't let it get to you," said Mrs. Bucket.

He smiled and stood putting his hat on and grabbing his cane.

"You're right…they're nothing to me," he said.

We left arm in arm. We then separated and went to work. There were piles of inventory and other things on my desk. I worked through lunch just trying to get most of it done. By dinner I was done. I'm fast. I went over and helped Willy so he could go to his inventing room.

Little did we know it would be just the beginning. I always heard a saying…bad things come in three. As you can tell the first was the newspaper. Willy came in with the oompa loompas bringing dinner. We ate in silence and then he looked at me.

"Do you want a divorce?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Look at me. I dress funny, I don't like going out, and people can hardly understand me. Look at me!"

I tipped his head up with my finger.

"I am looking at you…and you're amazing," I said. "You dress funny to other people because you don't wear some designer label that most people can't afford anyway. Half of what they make no normal person would wear anyway. It's scary out there. Most people if they could wouldn't step out their doors. You went to America Willy. That says a lot. Last but not least…the people who love you understand you…to hell with the rest."

He smiled, "I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad I married you too," I said. "We better get to bed."

"To sleep!"

"Yes willy…to sleep."

"Damn!"

"I have so rubbed off on you in a bad way."

Silence.

"Put your clothes back on Willy… at least until we get to the room…then you can get naked."

Everything was going well until we got an invitation to a ball. The queen was giving it and she had invited Willy personally. He had told me she had wanted to knight him but he said he wasn't taking his hat off for anyone. I just laughed and said he was right about that.

"Mom," said Charlie. "Guess what!"

"What Charlie?" said Mrs. Bucket.

"Willy and I are going to meet the queen!" he said bouncing all over the place.

I sat at the table poking at my food. I was happy for them. After all he got the offer before I was even there. She couldn't have known I was his partner now. That had to be it…maybe. Willy came in.

"We're not going!" he said as if that would end all talk about it and began eating his lunch.

"Willy! Why would you deprive Charlie of meeting the queen?" asked Mrs. Bucket.

"Because!" he said.

"Because what?" asked Mrs. Bucket.

"Because, because, because, because, becaaaaaause…I said so." He said.

I looked at him and could tell he was hiding something. Charlie left upset to do his homework. It was silent until I spoke.

"They don't want me there…do they?" I asked.

"It's just…" he started.

"If I was white I'd be fine…right?" I said.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You should go," I said. "It would be something good for Charlie."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"If it was me you'd tell me to go…so go," I said and kissed him lightly.

"You're to good to me," he said smiling.

"I know!" I said.

We spent time working and picking out outfits they'd wear to see the queen. Willy actually wore a tux. W pin still in place of course. He looked good enough to eat. To bad he had to go out. He almost changed his mind but as he was with Charlie he relaxed a little.

"Can't you go?" he asked putting on his winter coat.

"You know its invites only," I said.

"That sucks!"

"You look handsome," I said giving him a hug.

"Stop!"

I let him go, "What's wrong?"

"You're wrinkling me!" he said.

We both laughed. Soon the car was there to take them to the palace. He gave me one last kiss and was off. I went to my room and that's when I saw it. Candy and her friends must've stayed up all night to make it. They made me wash up and then I put it on. There was no point in not at least trying it on. They put my hair up in a braided bun and put on my make-up.

I stood and looked in the mirror but something was missing. Candy handed me a blue case. Inside was a matching necklace, bracelet, and earrings. There was even a matching bag. I looked in the mirror again. Candy and her friends ushered me down so the Buckets could see along with the other oompa loompas. They loved it and I just wanted to twirl in it.

Wendell came running up. He stopped to catch his breath. I told him to take his time before he wound up passing out and then his wife would have my head. He calmed and then was waving a phone in my face. I took it and was greeted by a snobby voice. I looked to Wendell and asked was it a crank call. He said it wasn't. The caller said there had been a mistake and that the invitation was meant for Mr. And Mrs. Wonka. He said he would fax me an invitation and he had sent a car for me.

Before I could protest I was in a mink coat and I was soon waiting outside. I knew they were watching me on the security cameras so I was safe. I got into a car and was whisked away. It wasn't to long a ride. When I got to the gate I was still sure it was all a joke. My invitation had been faxed to me and there was no way it was real…it was real. My driver was waved in.

I was helped out of the car and ushered inside after photos were taken. A man in a red coat took my mink. He smiled and motioned me towards another man who held the door open. Before I could even tell him who I was he shouted out.

"Announcing Mrs. Wonka!"

I wanted to kill him as I walked in the room looking around. The ballroom was huge. People were looking at me and whispering. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Just then a rose appeared in front of me. I turned to tell the guy off and was met with Willy. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yes! These people are stuffy!" He said.

Charlie was dancing with a young girl.

"Charlie is having a good time I see," I said.

He bowed and then held out his hand.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?" he asked.

I took his hand, "I'd love to."

We swept out onto the dance floor as a waltz began. It was even better than when I practiced with the oompa loompas.

"They got you too didn't they?" he laughed.

"Well, they just wanted me to be able to keep up with you," I smiled. "Can't have a Mrs. Wonka who steps on her husbands toes."

"No, that wouldn't do!" he said and kissed me.

He always made me smile.

"I love the dress!" he said. "I knew it would come out great!"

"You are so sneaky!" I said and then he dipped me.

When we got a little tired we stepped off the floor. There were soon glasses of champagne and sparkling cider for the kids passed out. Charlie and his new friend stood by us. We all toasted the queen and her reign. I gave Willy a sip of my champagne but he was happier with his sparkling cider.

Willy and I were standing chatting about how he had been in line to be introduced to the queen. Then it hit me…I hadn't filed to stay in the country. I didn't even have a visa to work there. Willy said that Mr. Calais had that all worked out and all the papers were in order. He asked me had I even bothered to look at my passport. I hadn't. He said I had two now. They would have to be changed to my married name now. That cleared things up as the queen came over and I was introduced. Unless you're a subject you don't bow or curtsy. You just shake her hand. I was confused so I just curtsied. I swear I felt like a ballerina doing it.

She and I talked and I even talked to Philip. I'm telling you that old man is a perv. But then again who could blame him…I was hot. She liked my jewelry and I liked her crown. I danced with Philip and Willy danced with the queen. I was glad he didn't grope her. I was soon dancing with Prince William. If I was only six years younger and wasn't already married to a William. He groped me. I let it go.

The night ended and we both received invites from the queen to tea and other events. We said we'd check back with her. Charlie wanted me to get him a blackberry so he could keep up with his new friend. I said we'd get it on the weekend.

William, the prince, put his numbers in both my phones with instructions to call him if I ever got lonely. I kept them…just in case they ever played polo and needed another man. Willy just smiled but if he wasn't a prince I'm sure Willy would've whacked him with his cane. I reminded him of whom I was going home with. He didn't get it until I whispered in his ear. At that he was ready to go home.

I left our private numbers with the queen's private assistant. We went home and I guess the site of me in that dress looking like the next queen was a turn on to him. He got this look in his eyes. When we were alone he walked over to me like a cat on the prowl tossing his hat to the side.

"I don't mind other men wanting you," he said.

"You don't?" I asked.

"No…who wouldn't want you. You're smart and beautiful…and you can work some stilettos." He smiled.

"I'm glad you noticed," I said eyeing him. "I must say that tux is wearing you."

"Well, I'd rather be wearing you." He said.

That other William was soon forgotten. Can I say HOT DAMN! Women that turned him down till this day must be slapping themselves. Sucks to be you doesn't it. It was a magical night. In between work and play we had a lot of those. Soon I was sick. I went to a doctor one day and when I got back I was floored.

"What's wrong?" asked Willy as I walked into the Bucket house.

I whispered in his ear.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

"Yes, a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Antarctica!" I Said sitting.

He looked at me, "You…you don't' want it?"

"I just figured with Charlie we didn't need children," I said.

"Of course no one needs children…I want them," he said.

He looked at the scared faces of the Buckets.

"Any child we have that wants to work in the factory will work with Charlie. I'm not an Indian giver." He said.

The months of my pregnancy were long. We had drew up papers so Charlie wouldn't lose out but we left him an out just in case he changed his mind about taking up the business. Within the blink of an eye we had a daughter…two. Raven colored hair and his eyes. One was named Diana and the other Elizabeth. They fit their names. Mrs. Bucket was our new nanny and watched them while we worked.

Willy just loved being around them. I was just happy I wasn't fat anymore. As soon as I could I got back to losing the weight. Willy was getting out more if just to take the kids to the park. Who knew it only took kids to loosen him up. They loved their daddy. He spoiled them rotten…okay so did I but they're girls. Girls are supposed to be spoiled.

It was a nice day out when I got a call…the other William. He invited me to play in a polo match. I told him I wasn't that great. I even told him once I accidentally hit my horse and it threw me off. He though it was funny but wouldn't take no for an answer. Willy walked in just then and I told him about it. He told me to go and to bring back a trophy.

I kissed the girls goodbye. They ignored me, as they were engrossed in putting the blocks in the right pegs. They were so much like Willy. God help us all. I grabbed my bag and put it in my red jaguar. I liked the car. I got to the place where they were having the polo match and pulled in and parked.

William who got me a jersey met me. It was a nice match. I even scored once. I managed to keep the other team from scoring so we won. William gave me my award…and he kissed me. I backed away as if he had hit me. I had a feeling this was why he asked me there. I had thought better of him as a future king, apparently I was wrong.

He apologized but the damage was done. I hadn't kissed another man since Willy…I felt dirty. I took my time getting home. I got home and walked over and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just leaned on him. He just thought I was missing him.

I was working in my office when the other shoe fell. Strike two. He was red in the face. Worse than when he found the airplane tickets. His eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. He began shouting and he wouldn't stop.

"WHY?"

"Willy…calm down. What…what's wrong?" I said smiling hoping to calm him down.

He shoved the paper at me as everyone ran in. I think I stopped breathing at that moment.

" YOU WHORE! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Willy…calm down." Said Mrs. Bucket. "I'm sure it's not what you think."

He snatched the paper from me and showed it to her. I'd never seen him so mad. He glared at me and walked out. I threw myself at his feet breathing rapidly.

"It…it's not true!"

"So I'm imagining you kissing that git!"

"I…I didn't kiss him…he kissed me!"

I kept my grip on him but he wouldn't look at me.

"I couldn't tell you…I felt dirty!"

"You should!"

"This is why I didn't tell you…it happened…but I love you! I love you Willy! I'm your wife damnit!"

He looked down at me with a look that could melt a glacier.

"Get out of my house you…slut…we'll work out visitation and work schedules…I'm sick of looking at you!"

He stalked off leaving me kneeling there in shock. I was never so glad Charlie wasn't there. He needn't have heard that. I didn't want to be away from my children but if I didn't go things would get ugly. I looked up to see Mrs. Bucket's lips moving but nothing was getting through.

"He'll come around," she said.

I shook my head no, "No." I said more to myself. "Never."

I took a bag that Candy had packed for me. I shook myself and walked out. I wound up in a hotel room in London. Every paper the concierge sent up had us on the front page. They said we were through and that prince William was the cause. He wasn't…I hadn't told him the truth…I was the cause. I saw it coming. Bad things come in threes…and this was just number two. I prayed that night…that our marriage being over wouldn't be number three. I sat there watching the sun go down…along with my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Pizza Kills 13:

I had spent a week in the hotel with hardly a word from Willy. One day I was working online and talking to Candy about inventory when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see the concierge there. He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Then I realized what he had in his hand. An invitation from the queen. I was in no mood to deal with her family.

"The least you could do is open it," he said.

I sighed, "You know I hate you Edward."

"I love you too," he said handing it to me.

He walked in and I read it out loud. I was soon getting dressed and Edward was shoving me out the door done up from head to toe. I took a car that the queen sent. How she knew I'd be there was beyond me. I was soon inside the palace and didn't have time to think. I was soon sitting across from not only a stern queen but also an embarrassed William.

"William has something to say to you," her majesty said.

"I…I overstepped my boundaries. You're a married woman…and I should've respected that." He said.

"William…your highness…in another time and place you'd be perfect…but I'm married…and I love him," I sighed. "We have children William."

"I wasn't thinking," he said.

"No you weren't!"

We looked up and there was Willy. I looked away.

"Mr. Wonka…I…she's a beautiful woman…I'm deeply sorry," said William.

He and the queen left the room.

"I missed you Cheryl."

"I missed you Willy."

"I should've known you wouldn't do that to me!"

"If it was me I would've reacted the same way."

"You just…you light this fire in me," he said.

"I would never leave you…I don't think I could. I'd rather be in the same place and never touch you then to be away from you. To not see your face…it kills me." I said.

He took my hand.

"Lets go home…bunny."

"I love you Willy."

"I love you too…Cheryl."

As soon as we got home the family mobbed us. Didn't I say bad news comes in threes? Here it came. We all sat down and talked. I played with Diana and Elizabeth who were glad to see me. They wouldn't let me out of their sites, which made it hard to go to the bathroom. Everything was quiet when Charlie spoke.

"I've been invited to attend a school in Berkshire…Eton College," he said.

"How will you afford it?" I asked.

"I…I don't know," he said.

"You're not coming back are you?" asked Willy.

"I'm sorry," said Charlie.

Willy took out his checkbook and wrote out a check for a million pounds and handed it to Mr. Bucket.

"Now you can afford to send him to school and look for work if you want…good luck," said Willy.

The years after were hard. Willy had thought that Charlie would continue his work. Then one day he smiled. He had caught not only Diana but also Elizabeth making candy. From then on he smiled. He knew after he was gone they'd take over. They'd have families…but this would go on.

We sat out on the roof of the factory. We had been married thirty years. We had grandkids. I smiled at him. He still created but mostly he left it to the girls and the younger oompa loompas. I wondered if he would ever look older than me. Good thing we both aged gracefully. Not that looks drew me to him. He still had the sparkle in those violet eyes.

"Are you sorry you ever married me?" he asked.

I looked at him and with confidence said, "Why MR. Wonka…I was made for you."

"Yes you were!" he said smiling that perfect smile.

"You are something else Willy!" I laughed.

He hugged me close.

"As long as I'm something to you."

We kissed if only for forever.


End file.
